Truth or Dare
by CyanideKitty
Summary: A kind of odd Erik/oc written with my two best friends.It's not what you expect and there's only one way to find out if you like it.Flames are accepted but will burn the cookies I give to kinder reviewers constructive critics welcome too .


Hey everyone!I'm Back...and hopefully a bit better!Sorry, I had layout issues so it's all on one page.I may divide it later.  
So...Here's the new story!

* * *

Truth or Dare: A Phantom Of The Opera Story  
By:Me and my BFF

You've probably heard this type of story before. Boy meets girl, boy loses girl, and never sees her again. Well my story is a little different. My name is Elladie Freeman, Ellie for short. My two best friends and I have many similarities. We were all abused and rejected by our families. Kendra was abandoned when she was just a baby, and Sophie had the pleasure of watching her parents die right before her eyes. I on the other hand was beaten then abandoned by my mother. She was so cruel that I hope she's in jail till she rots. You see the three of us had been sent to this Opera house to live and at first we were scared. We had heard the stories of mysterious deaths and strange occurrences that had happened there by the hand of a so-called Phantom of the Opera.

We were told that this "Ghost" was really a man with a dark secret. He had a horrible disfigurement that he kept hidden under a mask. We were also told that he wasn't very handsome to begin with, but I didn't believe it. One night after a long night of games, when Sophie and Kendra and I spent the night in Christine Daee's old room, they fell asleep but I couldn't sleep. I heard the most beautiful voice singing to me as I supposedly slept. It was a man's voice and it was so beautiful that I started to smile and hum along. I opened my eyes and there he stood in the mirror, his mask gleaming in the moonlight. He began to disappear but I yelled, "No, Wait! Come back!" The others woke up to my screams, "Ellie, who are you yelling at?" Kendra asked groggily sitting up. "Didn't you hear him, he was just singing to me"? I said excitedly but Kendra looked at me puzzled, "What, didn't you hear it?" Kendra got up and slowly walked to where I was standing, "I didn't hear anything, you must be imagining things." She said as Sophie came to stand beside her.

"But, I heard him! He was singing to me, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" I yelled and Sophie grabbed my arm. "Who, Ellie, who was singing to you?" She asked and I pulled away, "The Phantom, he sang to me I heard it." I said calmly looking back to the mirror. "He was right here. I saw him." Kendra gently pulled me away from the mirror and we all sat down, "How about a nice game to get your mind off the whole thing." Sophie said, "I'll go first", Kendra said and thought for a moment, "Okay, Ellie, Truth or Dare." She said and I scoffed, "Dare of course." I said with a smirk. Kendra smiled, "Okay um… I dare you to lock yourself in this room and sing to the Phantom and see if he'll come out." She said and Sophie gasped, "Oh no anything but that. He won't come and if he does he'll be disgusted. I sing like a dying duck." I complained but Kendra shook her head. "You have to do it, I dare you. We'll be right outside the door listening when you give up just call us, and we'll open the door." She said as they backed out of the room. I heard the click of the lock and took a deep breath.

I looked at the door for a moment then turned to the mirror, and began singing. I sang the song he sung to me and stopped midway. "Guys it's not working!" I called but there was no answer. "Guys?" I called again walking to the door. I jiggled the handle hoping they would soon let me out. "Okay joke's over guys, let me out." I called banging on the door; Still no answer. All of a sudden a hand shot over my mouth. I started to struggle but another hand stopped me. "Stop struggling, just relax. They've gone to bed." A voice whispered and I automatically stopped moving. "You sing well child, but you may need some work on your technique… and some guidance to get there. I can help you with that." The voice whispered as the hands slowly turned my body around to face what ever was speaking to me. As I turned I gasped, there staring right at me, his mask glowing in the candles lit around the room, was the Phantom.

He was smiling at me as he dropped his hand that was over my mouth. "You did hear me?" I asked as he turned to the mirror. "Yes, and I think you are a good singer, but like I said you need to work on your technique." He said pushing the mirror open to reveal a secret tunnel. He turned back to me and held out his hand. I slowly took it and was surprised to feel the warmth spreading throughout my body as his fingers wrapped around my hand. He wasn't like they had described him either. I thought he was rather handsome. He had beautiful green eyes that appeared blue in different light and sparkled every time he looked in my direction. His hair was a dark, almost black, brown that shimmered in the candlelight. It was slicked back which added more beauty to his face, and the mask he wore showed off his features even more. But what I liked the most was his smile. Every time he looked back at me he was smiling. 'I think I'm in love!' I thought to myself as we walked farther down the tunnel.

I was looking at him the whole time and didn't see the bat until it swooped down right near my head. I screeched and moved closer to him and pulled his arm around my shoulders. I felt his body stiffen and I looked at him. He stopped walking and looked down at me. "Sorry," I said moving away from him as he started to walk again, "It's okay, I don't like them either." He said softly, smiling as he did so. I longed to move closer to him again and prayed that another bat would fly past me but none did. Soon we came to a small stream. A little boat was bobbing up and down in the stream and he helped me into it. About five minutes later we came to a big opening. Candles lit the way and I gasped. "It's beautiful. "I said looking around his lair. "It sure is. This is my home, the opera house itself is my playground." I kept thinking to myself, 'this can't be the man everyone was referring to. He's too handsome.' He parked the boat near the shore and helped me out. "This is where I make my music, and design sets and costumes for performances." He said referring to the huge space in the middle. "And this is my bedroom, and my thinking space." He gestured toward a smaller room and open area. On the wall were hundreds of drawings that all looked like me. "Are these drawings of me?" I asked touching one with the tips of my fingers. "Uh, yes. I thought you looked pretty enough to draw." I suddenly felt my face flush, 'He thinks I'm pretty!' I thought to myself as I looked at the others.

Soon he took me back upstairs and to Kendra's room. The two girls gasped when they saw me come in. "Oh god. Are you okay, Ellie?" Sophie asked as he ran to hug me, "I'm better than okay, you guys, I'm in love!" I said, smiling my best smile. Kendra looked at Sophie then at me, "Who could she possibly be in love with, she said herself that not one man in this whole opera house were good enough for her. And now she's saying that she's found someone worth loving." She whispered as I danced around the room, humming the same song that the Phantom sang to me. From then on I went down to visit the phantom every day to get a singing lesson and have lunch with him. One day as I headed down for my lesson, I heard whispering. I looked around the corner to see Christine with Raoul. "Please, Christine, you must come to dinner with me tonight." Raoul pleaded, grabbing Christine's arm. "Raoul no, I can't. You don't understand what I'm going through." She said, pulling away.

I bolted back around the corner as she passed. 'What does she mean by that?' I thought as I followed her as if nothing was wrong. "Hey, Christine!" I called and she stopped dead as if someone had stabbed her. "Yes?" she asked turning to look at me. "I was just going to tell you, break a leg tonight. I think you'll be great." I said with a smile. "Thanks Ellie. I'm so nervous, I can hardly breathe." She said with a nervous laugh. "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." I said patting her shoulder. She smiled as I left. Later that evening, after my lesson with Phantom, I got ready for the performance; I got a small singing part. Once the show started, I knew Phantom would be angry. Carlotta was playing the countess, not Christine. I looked above the stage, looking for him, but he snuck up above the right side of the audience.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?!" He yelled, 'What is he talking about, box five?' I thought as I looked to the left of the stage. I gasped when I saw Raoul sitting up there. 'So that's what he's mad about.' I said relieved. But he ruined my nerves when he told Carlotta to get off the stage or else. She wouldn't and ordered the show to continue. When she tried to hit a high note, she croaked like a frog. I couldn't help but laugh. The show stopped and I ran backstage to find Phantom. He was standing in his normal spot on the catwalk. His back was to me, and he seemed to be struggling with something. When he turned around I saw Bouquet, the set master, being strangled. I screamed and he looked at me. " Ellie, it's not what you think. Don't scream." He said trying to cover my mouth. I slapped his hand away, "how could you? I thought you were different!" I sobbed and ran off. "Ellie, wait!" He called but I kept running. I ran up to the roof and sat on a bench. I heard footsteps and darted behind a statue, thinking it was phantom, trying to find me. It turned out to be Raoul and Christine. They both looked scared.

"Christine, you have to explain to me. I don't understand what is going on here." Raoul said trying to calm a sobbing Christine. "I can't take it anymore, he won't leave me alone." She cried, and Raoul grabbed her hand, "who won't leave you alone? Christine, you have to talk to me, I don't understand." He said holding her hand. I looked to my right and Phantom watching them. He looked back at me, then turned and left. He looked sad. 'What's up with him? Is he mad at me?' I asked myself, but then I saw him watching Christine with sad eyes. When they left he came out of hiding. A rose was left abandoned on the ground. He picked it up and started to cry. "You loved her, didn't you?" I asked stepping out from my hiding place. "Yes, I did. I loved her with all my heart." He replied tears welling up in his eyes. He suddenly grew mad and crushed the rose between his fingers. "They will pay, they all will pay. No one betrays me!" He whispered angrily then threw the rose to the side. "If I can't have her, then no one can!" He shouted to the sky.

The next night was the Masquerade. I was really worried about Phantom, but not too worried. I was more worried about Christine and Raoul. I was afraid Phantom might try to kill Raoul in some desperate attempt to win Christine's heart. Phantom showed up at the party, looking as handsome as ever in his costume, but looked angry. Everyone in the room grew silent as he entered; especially the two managers, Firmin and Andre. "Good evening Gentlemen, I must say you look pretty dull minded to think that I was gone for good." He said with a mean smile. "I have good news for you, a new opera that I've written myself. It's called 'Don Juan Triumphant'. A few instructions before rehearsals start. Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy for a man of Piangi's age." He paused right there and caught a quick glance at me.

"As for our star, Miss Christine Daae. His gaze shifted to her, "No doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good; she knows though, should she wish to excel, if pride will let her return to me; her teacher. Her teacher." He finished softly. He suddenly looked at the ring around her neck. "You really think I couldn't figure it out, Christine. You must be daft. I saw the whole thing. You will love me, even if I have to take drastic measures." He whispered. He then ripped the ring from her neck and yelled. "Your chains are still mine!" Then whispered, "You belong to me!" He rushed up the stairs and disappeared. Raoul followed, sword drawn. I tried to follow as well, but couldn't. Madame Giry stopped me just as I reached the first stair. "I'll handle this." She said and told me to go back to my room. I turned to go in that direction, but as soon as she disappeared, I followed her. She rushed in a room and came out with Raoul.

"Madame Giry, wait." He said as she half drug him to her room. "I'll explain in a minute, but for now, keep quiet." She whispered fiercely as she took him into the room and shut the door. I quietly crept to the door, in hopes of hearing what she was saying. "It all started several years ago…" She began and I settled in, knowing that this was going to be a long story. I had longed to know how this man became what he is today. Kendra spotted me and ran over. "Ellie, what are you doing?" she asked kneeling next to me, "Shhh…" I whispered as Sophie kneeled at my other side, "Just listen." I said putting my ear against the door. "…Once I saw him, I immediately felt sorry for him. He was in a cage trying to make a stuffed animal, a monkey. All of a sudden the guard entered the cage and started beating him with a long whip. I heard his howls of pain, and felt my cheeks grow warm with tears. Everyone began laughing as if some jester fell on his face. Then the guard ripped the bag off the boy's head and showed his face to everyone. That just made them laugh harder." Madame Giry said as she began to cry just thinking about it. I could hear movement and realized that Raoul had moved to hug her. "Once everyone left the guard began to greedily count the money that people had threw at the boy. I was the last one to leave; I took a last look at his pleading face then turned to leave." A pause, she was really having trouble telling this story.

"When I had my back to him, I heard a grunting sound. I turned back to see him strangle the guard. He picked up the monkey after the man was dead, then looked at me. I knew what he wanted me to do, so I unlocked the cage and let him out. I led him here, of course we were chased by an angry mob of gypsies, but I didn't let that slow me down. I brought him down to the catacombs of this opera house and hid him from the world and its cruelties. He has known nothing else of life since then, except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain; He's a genius. He's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician; A genius Meisure." She finished with a sob. "But clearly, Madame Giry, genius has turned to madness." Raoul replied. I heard them get up and darted around the corner, grabbing Kendra and Sophie as I did so. " Come on," I said taking them to Christine's old room, "Where an earth are we going?" Kendra asked as I opened the mirror. "We're going to talk to him, see if what Madame Giry said is true. I have to know." I said running down the tunnel.

I stopped halfway to see if they were following me; they weren't. "Come, on, we have to find him." I said frantically but Sophie shook her head. "I am not going down there." She said and Kendra nodded, "Neither am I." She said and I sighed. "He's not going to hurt either of you. He's actually very sweet underneath it all." I said softly as I took both their hands. "I promise," They finally agreed and I led them to the phantom's lair. They looked around once we got there, stunned. "You mean this is his home?" Kendra asked looking at the pictures of me. "Yes, it is; like Madame Giry said, he's a genius." I said looking for him. "I don't see him any…" I started then heard galloping horses. "Oh no." I said, running up stairs, "What is it?" Sophie asked as they caught up with me. "Christine said that she was going to her father's grave this morning." I said frantically trying to find my coat in the hall closet. "So, what are you saying? That he followed her?" Kendra asked getting her coat and Sophie's. "I'm saying that he's driving the carriage she's riding in." I said running down the stairs. We all jumped into the nearest carriage, "Sorry, ladies, I'm off duty." The driver said. I pulled out a bulging sack of coins and threw them to him. That is all yours if you take us to the cemetery." I said sitting back, exhausted. Kendra and Sophie looked at me, shocked. "And just where did you get all that money?" Kendra asked, as we started moving. "The Phantom gave it to me, for emergencies only. I felt that this was urgent enough, so I used it. We may need the driver to wait for us. Somehow I just know this isn't going to end without someone getting hurt." I said as we pulled up to the gates. "Okay, ladies, here we are." The driver called and we got out. I pulled out another bag of coins, "Wait for us." I ordered, and the driver nodded, taking the sac from me.

We started walking, and then I heard clanging metal and began to run. Sure enough, just as I had predicted, Raoul and the Phantom were fighting, as Christine just stood there unable to do anything about it. Raoul struck Phantom down just as Kendra and Sophie caught up to me, I was a fast runner. Raoul lifted his sword to make one final blow. All I could do was stand there as he brought the sword down, nearly hitting Phantom's face. Thank god the mask was there to protect him. The sword scratched the mask making a terrible screeching sound; like nails scratching a chalkboard. We all cringed at the sound. Then I stepped forward as Raoul lifted his sword for one more strike. "Raoul no!" I yelled, running to aid the Phantom. "Ellie," He whispered as I kneeled next to him. "Shush, you're going to be alright." I whispered back, as I stroked his hair. I turned to Raoul. "Take Christine and go, Raoul." I said softly, gently. Raoul did as he was told but with one last look of disgust toward the phantom. When they were gone, I turned to Sophie and Kendra.

"Guys, stay with him. I'm going to find a makeshift bandage for his arm to stop the bleeding." I said. Kendra kneeled by him and took his hand. It was surprisingly warm. "You two are her friends right?" He asked softly, looking at them with the kindest eyes. "Yes, we are." Sophie said kneeling on his right side. I returned a few minutes later with a piece of cloth I found on the ground. "Okay, Erik, this will hurt a little." I said gently but he just looked at me. "How did you know my name?" He asked as I bandaged his arm, "Madame Giry told me. She felt I had a right to know, and since you wouldn't tell me, she had to." I said with a smile. Erik laughed. "Geeze, I can never trust that woman with anything." He said and grunted as I pulled the bandage tighter. "Yes, well, that should do it until we get back. "Help me get him to the carriage guys." I said helping him up. When we got to the carriage, the driver looked at Erik. " Whoa, is he okay?" He asked as we helped him in. "He's fine, just drive please." I said leaning back. We took off and reached the opera house in just a few minutes. "I really appreciate this." I told the driver when we stopped. "No prob sweety." He said with a kind smile.

Sophie and I helped him to his room as Kendra got the first aid kit. We laid him down on his bed as Kendra walked in. I gently unwrapped his wound, being careful not to hurt him. As I bandaged him better, he told us that the story Madame Giry told Raoul was true. "Gosh, we're really sorry. We didn't know that you were trapped there. We feel really bad about being afraid of you too." Kendra said, looking down at her feet. "It's okay. I never really act like myself anyway. I don't blame you. I can be kind of scary sometimes." He said with a laugh. Kendra and Sophie left after about an hour of chatting with our new friend. I left soon after they did and retired to my room. All night I stayed awake, not able to sleep because I was wondering what Erik was planning. I knew he wouldn't let Christine go that easily. Somehow I just knew he was planning something awful. I finally caught him up in the area where the chandelier hung. "Erik, what are you doing?" I asked and he jumped. "Ellie, god you scared me." He said sounding nervous. "I'm just making sure this chandelier is secured properly. You never know unless you check." He said with a smile, hoping I would go away. "Nice, try, Erik, but I'm not that stupid. You are planning something and I'm going to find out what it is. Even if I have to keep a close eye on you before tonight." I said and walked away. I seemed to scare him because he finally dropped what he was doing and left.

That evening I checked on him one last time, before the show. He was dressed in Piangi's outfit and was whispering to himself. "Soon, she'll be mine and I'll finally get what I want. I just know that this is going to end well, even if I have to put my plan into action." He said as he smoothed his hair. I gasped and darted out of sight. I was nervous all night, wondering just exactly what Erik was planning. I soon found out. Piangi disappeared behind the curtain and we never saw him again. Erik came out and led Christine up to the balcony above us, I stopped dancing and watched. Suddenly Christine snatched the mask he, was wearing, off. I gasped and covered my mouth at the sight of his face.

It was the worst thing I had ever seen. It was red and had what looked like big blisters all over the right side. Tears welled up in his eyes and he pulled out his sword. He cut the rope holding the chandelier up and it fell. I screamed and ran off stage. I saw him and Christine fall through a trap door and headed down to his lair. Sure enough when I arrived he was crying and explaining to Christine why he looked like he did. Raoul showed up a few minutes later and yelled for Erik to let her go. Erik grabbed a rope that hung on the chair and threw it around his neck. "You have a choice, Christine. Marry me, or watch him die." He said angrily. "Erik no!" I yelled and ran to him. "Ellie, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked. "I told you I'd find out what you were planning and put a stop to it." I said snatching the rope from his hands. "This is wrong and you know it." I said pulling the other end off of Raoul." He immediately pulled his sword and struck at Erik.

I grabbed Raoul's arm. "No, you can't kill him." I said but Raoul shoved me away. "This monster deserves to die, Ellie. You have to understand, he's a killer." He shouted and struck again. This time he cut Erik's face. Erik yelled and fell to the floor. "Raoul please." Christine called and ran to him. "Let's just get out of here." She said as I got up. They left silently and I aided Erik. "Get out of here, Ellie." Erik said weakly. "No, I'm staying. I love you Erik." I said kissing him. "How could you, I'm a monster," He said gently pushing me away. "Not to me you're not. I think you're very handsome." I said stroking his face. I grabbed the first aid kit that I had stored under his organ the last time. I cleaned his face and bandaged it. He held my hand when I was done and kissed it. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him to me. Our lips met and we kissed until we heard voices. "Come on, lets get out of here." I said picking up his mask. He took it and put it on. We were married two months later and had two beautiful children, Melody and Jack. Erik taught Melody to sing and we took over the opera house and rebuilt it. We were very happy.

THE END


End file.
